Pulse oximetry utilizes a noninvasive sensor to measure oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate of a person. The sensor has light emitting diodes (LEDs) that transmit optical radiation of red and infrared wavelengths into a tissue site and a detector that responds to the intensity of the optical radiation after attenuation by pulsatile arterial blood flowing within the tissue site. Furthermore, the sensor may be attached to a patient's finger, foot, ear lobe, digit or other portion of the body where blood flows close to the skin. Pulse oximeters have gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, home care, physical training, and virtually all type of monitoring scenarios.
Pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in at least U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,584,336, 6,263,222, 6,157,850, 5,769,785, and 5,632,272, which are assigned to Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) of Irvine, Calif. and are incorporated by reference herein. Low noise pulse oximetry sensors are disclosed in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,027,849, 6,985,764, 6,934,570 6,760,607 6,377,829 6,285,896 5,782,757 5,638,818, which are also assigned to Masimo and incorporated by reference herein. Moreover, pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise and low noise optical sensors including LNOP® disposable, reusable and/or multi-site sensors and Radical®, Rad-5™, Rad-8™, Rad-9™, PPO+™ monitors are also available from Masimo.
Multiple parameter monitors and multiple wavelength sensors are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,033 entitled Noninvasive Multiple Parameter Patient Monitor filed Mar. 1, 2006 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,013 entitled Multiple Wavelength Sensor Emitters filed Mar. 1, 2006, incorporated by reference herein. Moreover, multiple parameter monitors and multiple wavelength sensors including Rad-57™ and Radical-7™ monitors and Rainbow™ Rainbow™-brand adhesive and reusable sensors are available from Masimo. MS-brand processor boards incorporating SHARC® DSPs from Analog Devices, Inc. are also available from Masimo.